Fast and Furry-ous
Fast and Furry-ous is a 1949 animated cartoon with the first appearance of Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner. Plot *﻿Introduction: The title sign is shown first and the card is blown away when the Road Runner whips by. The pair whip past the camera to change the credits. The camera zooms to the Road Runner and the scene freezes to show the Lantin name he keeps for the first three cartoons: Accelleratii Incredibus. He continues in strides then moves into superspeed and briefly pulls up the road. Wile E. on a cliff watches with binoculars as the Road Runner tears across the roads. He licks his lips as his name is shown: Carnivous Vulgaris. The coyote puts on a napkin grabs a knife and fork and rushes down the mountain and onto the road behind the Road Runner. However the moment he tries to stab the Road Runner the bird dashes off. Wile E. stops and drops his utensils (and his mouth) then paces as he thinks of a new scheme. #As the Road Runner approaches Wile E. is hiding between large rocks with a steel trash can lid. He holds it out and the Road Runner stops just short causing the Coyote to wonder why he didn't hit it. Wile moves the lid and glances at Road Runner who promptly sticks his tongue out and speeds away. Wile drops the lid and gets ready to follow after him but the Road Runner returns as quickly as he left and holds out his lid which the Coyote runs into. The Road Runner runs off again. #Wile E. takes delivery of a boomerang and throws it over his hiding place but is quickly hit by another boomerang thrown by the Road Runner directly behind him. Wile E. brims with rage and moves to attack his opponent but before he can move he is hit by his own boomerang. #The coyote now paints white lines on the gravel and brings out a SLOW: School Crossing sign. Wile imitates a schoolgirl and prances in front of a sign but the Road Runner blasts by resulting Wile holding onto the sign with his arm and swinging around. The Road Runner returns with the wig and a sign says ROAD RUNNERS CAN'T READ before leaving the scene. #The Road Runner is now spiraling up another mountain while Wile is preparing a rocket-launcher contraption. Instead of launching towards the Road Runner however the rocket lanches straight up into outcropping lodging the coyote inside. #The miffed coyote now intends to squash the passing Road Runner with a massively huge boulder. When Wile pulls the string out from under the boulder to reverse its center of gravity in mid-fall and squash its owner. #Having had enough of directly trying to defeat the Road Runner Wile draws a curve in the right lane of the desert's main road and continues it across a rock face. He then paints a lifesize painting of a tunnel on the face hoping for Road Runner to smash into it instead the bird runs directly through it. Annoyed Wile tries to follow but flattens himself against the rock. Wile gears up for a second attempt but the Road Runner runs back out and knocks the coyote down again. #Wile leaves a stick of TNT covered in dirt in the middle of the road and connects a dentonator to it but when he pushes down on the switch the detonator explodes directly on the coyote as shown in the image on the upper left. #Now the coyote resorts to his best friend the Acme Corporation. He dons an ACME Super Outfit hoping this will give him the ability to fly. He does manage to defy gravity...briefly. #Wile now puts together a meat grinder a refridgerator and an electric motor in order to move by electricity and skis downhill towards the road norrowly missing the Road Runner. The coyote continues across the desert floor and off the edge of another cliff. Wile's expression changes slowly as the power begins to run out of the refridgerator and then he falls to the ground once again. Ice from the refridgerator is ground onto Wile's head who holds up a MERRY XMAS sign. #Having tried most everything Wile now puts on some of ACME's jet-proelled tennis shoes and disovers he can now move at the speed of the Road Runner. Happy with himself Wile returns to his attack house but then the Road Runner didn't even move!. Wile turns around and returns to the Road Runner infuriated. Both of them start on the dragstrip a second time and it is Wile who accidentally initiates the false start. Wile's eye pops out and he initiates the chase again. Both rivals come to a circular elevated roadway where they circle around and around constantly changing directions until they meet in the center stretch. The chase continues down the road until the tennis shoes tucker out. Having failed Wile has barely recovered when he sees a sign displaying SHORT CUT and follows it looking to intercept the Road Runner. #Wile hides behind a billboard and hearing the beeps steps out into the middle of the road with an axe. Before he can swing what was a really a large bus flattens the coyote. The Road Runner fans himself from the back seat. The End. Censorship *﻿When this cartoon aired on ABC sequence #7 above is cut. Category:Looney Tunes Category:Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner cartoons Category:Looney Tunes cartoons